


[Podfic] A Picnic in the Wilderness

by Hananobira



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Probably Gen but could be Garak/Bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is the bearer of bad tidings. Garak is the purveyor of good Cardassian literature. And there is a valley where a city will stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Picnic in the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Picnic in the Wilderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107976) by Anonymous. 



Notes and acknowledgements: If you are the anonymous author of this fic and would like to request that this podfic be taken down, please contact me here so that we can discuss it.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/107976)  
Warnings: Discussion of a chronic disability  
Length: 00:04:31

Paraka: [MP3 (7 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Picnic%20Wilderness.mp3) or [M4B (5 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Picnic%20Wilderness.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/picnic-in-wilderness)


End file.
